miraculousuniversalfandomcom-20200215-history
MIRAC-U
MIRAC-U is a limited-series epilogue to Miraculous Universal taking place after The Spectacular Miraculous Movie Universal Special which itself is fifteen years after the original series. It premiered on December 7, 2019, with a one-hour special featuring the episodes "New Home", "Romance", "Finding Time", "Hawk Moth's Back", "Who's There?" and "The Reactor". Plot After saving the universe, Love is still at it, tying up every loose end. But as she runs out of other people's problems to solve, she'll finally have to face her own. Haunted by The past and lost in The present, Love begins manifesting new, uncontrollable powers that the French Superhero Team have never seen from her before. What does it all mean, and what does Love want for her future? Episodes {|style="border-collapse:collapse; text-align:center; font-size:100%; margin:0 !important;" class="wikitable" width="100%" height="20%" !width="63px" style="background:GoldenRod;"|Num. !width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; background:GoldenRod;"|Title Card !style="background:GoldenRod;"|Title !width="118px" style="background:GoldenRod;"|Airdate |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|1 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"New Home" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 7, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Welcome to 'The Education Center,' a place on 1st Dimension where everyone from all over the solar system can come learn how to live together peacefully! But there's one Person who refuses to attend. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|2 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Romance" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 7, 2019 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align:left;" |Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna break up in a few minute! Love & Queen Bee have to do something about it before it’s too late! |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|3 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Finding Time" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 7, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Love gets a surprise visit from some old friends and an even more surprising introduction to some new ones. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|4 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Hawk Moth's Back" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 7, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Hawk Moth escaped from jail after his other defeat so he can get revenge on ladybug. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|5 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Who's There?" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 14, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Steven questions the motives of a mysterious fusion that suddenly shows up at his house. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|6 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"The Reactor" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 14, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Rainbow Quartz 2.0 promised to hang out with Onion the same day Sunstone scheduled a home safety Geminar! How can Steven be in two places, and two fusions, at once? |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|7 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Regain Bee's Memories" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 21, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Steven and the Crystal Gems get a chance to catch up when they're all snowed in together. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|8 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Why So Blue?" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 21, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Steven has heard rumors of a pair of Gems that are still destroying worlds. If he can't stop them, maybe Lapis can. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|9 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Little Graduation" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 28, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Steven and the Gems celebrate Little Homeschool's first graduating class. |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|10 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Leaving Home" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|December 28, 2019 |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|Love & her friends were relaxing in their new home, everything was going great! Until Love has to leave her home for a year… |- |width="63px" style="border-top:0;"|11 |width="140px" style="padding:0 !important; margin:0; border-top:0;"| |style="border-top:0; font-weight:bold !important"|"Leaving Home: Part 2" |width="118px" style="border-top:0;"|TBA |- |colspan="6" style="text-align:left;"|After the events of Leaving Home she was homeless on the streets in a new country, so she lies to herself. Every morning when she wakes up she says "Everything is gonna be ok" but she is lying, and she does not know how much longer she can do it.